The Undertale
by Cheeky The Monkey
Summary: When a human falls into Mt. Ebott, many lives change. Yet, in a world of supposed murder, why have so many friendships been made? [UNDERTALE AS A MOVIE]


**Attempt** **at** **something** **new!** **Everyone** **always** **said** **about** **how** **great** **Undertale** **would** **be if** **it** **was** **a** **movie,** **and** **we** **have** **already** **been** **given** **the** **astounding** " **Undertale** **The Musical"** **by** **Man** **On** **The** **Internet.** **But,** **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **try** **this** **concept.** **It's** **going** **to** **be a** **difficult** **one,** **and** **I'm** **going** **to** **try** **my** **best** **to** **stay** **on** **this** **one!**

 **Please** **review,** **or** **if** **not,** **why** **don't** **you** **give** **your** **casting** **opinions** **for** **if** **Undertale** **was a** **live** **action** **movie!** **(Yes,** **live** **action.** **I** **think** **an** **animated** **one** **is** **too** **easy** **to** **imagine, so** **I'm** **going** **for** **a** **CGI** **live** **action** **version.)**

 **Enjoy!  
UNDERTALE** **BY** **TOBY** **FOX**

"Where'd she go?" "He went that way!" "After her!"  
"He's getting away!"

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, changing directions to confuse her pursuers. Hot on her tail, were four men, dressed in black, screaming at her to stop running. She ignored them all. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, as she knew she couldn't keep this pace for long. After all, she was only a weak teenager against four strong, athletic, adult men.

Soon her vision became blurry, with only streaks of light and colour showing her the way. Her throbbing feet begged her to stop, and yet she didn't. She stifled screams to avoid giving away her exact location. By this point, she knew she had lost. But yet, she was determined to see this to the end, she wouldn't give in. She would rather die running than accept her fate.

Just as it felt like it would come to that, she suddenly realized that the men were hesitating to follow her. She forced herself to slow down to be able to hear what they were talking about.

"He must be mad going up Mt. Ebott."  
"Oh come on, surely you don't believe in all that, do you?" "No! But... still... no-one has come back."  
"Guys, look! She'll kill herself up there!"

Sure enough, the pained teen had begun subconsciously climbing, her vision entirely gone now, until she reached flat ground. She then resumed her run, at this point wishing it would just kill her so she wouldn't have to endure this. It was looking like the end, until her foot caught on something hard, in shock, she threw her hands forward to support her fall...

... only to find that the ground never came. She was falling. The last thing she heard was her own piercing scream until it all went black.

Pain. That was what she was expecting. Pain. And yet, none came. Then was she dead? No, that couldn't be it, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to feel the blood trickling down her leg. She groaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

The sky. The bright sun was blinding high above her. But surrounding her was a large chasm of stone, filled with darkness, with the odd beam of sunlight which twinkled down to the ground. She realized that she was in the middle of one, and she turned the other way.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw that she was lying on a bed of golden flowers, now squashed due to breaking her fall.

She tried to recall what she had been doing, but all she could remember was being chased. But then they had stopped chasing her - why? She thought as hard as she could, until she realised what the reason was. _Mt._ _Ebott._ That was what one of the men had said. There was an old legend about those who climb the mountain never returned. They had studied it in school. And yet, she had climbed it. And she was stuck.

Carefully, the girl stood up. She groaned, now feeling her leg sting, but felt relieved that no permanent damage had been done, thanks to the flowers. Getting a better view of her surroundings, she realised that there was a small cave system leading somewhere. So, with no other options, she limped over towards it...

To find a flower. A single, yellow flower, not unlike the ones she'd landed on. Granted, it was slightly bigger, but otherwise it was identical. A long, graceful stem appeared to glimmer in the darkness, and large yellow petals surrounded the centre, like a lion's mane. The teen smiled, it was truly beautiful.

After observing the flower for a while, she continued, before a voice startled her. "Howdy!"

She spun in circles, trying to find the source of the voice, desperately hoping that someone else had fallen down the hole too. And yet, no-one appeared to be there.

"Back here, silly!"  
There it was again. But this time, the voice echoed in the stone, making the voice feel like it

was surrounding her. But she did decide to look back anyway, still seeing only the flower. "Getting warmer!"

This time, she could have sworn the voice was coming from the flower itself. She pointed at it, at a loss for words.

As if reacting to this gesture, the flower seemed to crack open, the holes left resembled eyes and a mouth.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower!"  
The voice coming from the flower was a slightly childish, friendly voice. The girl jaw seemed

to be desperate to touch the ground, as it hung comically.

"Golly, you must be so confused!"

As if under a trance, the girl simply nodded.

"Thought so. You might want to close your mouth friend, I won't hurt you!"

Embarrassed, she promptly closed her mouth, the confusion and fear not leaving her face.

"Someone might oughta teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me will have to do. Alright, promise me you won't freak out at this, okay?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. Out of nowhere, she felt herself being ripped from her body. It didn't hurt, but simply felt strange. She looked down at herself. She was glowing red.

Being startled by this, she took a step back. Only to see that her body had remained in the same place. But then, why could she see her own back? Once again, she looked down at herself. She was still glowing a bright scarlet, but this time she was translucent. She could see the cavern floor beneath her feet, the flower's "face" through her hand...

Speechless. But at least "Flowey", as the flower called himself, had warned her that he was going to do something that might make her freak out. Said flower was looking at her with wide eyes. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Which was funny, as a ghost was probably the best description for her right now.

"Er, t-that there's your soul! The very culmination of your being! It separates from your body when it's called upon! Your soul is vulnerable on its own, but you can make it stronger! Here I'll help you!"

Out of thin air, small seed like structures appeared. They floated in the air. "Here you are! These here are, er, "Friendliness Pellets"! Go on! Take them!"

Cautiously, she outstretched her hand. There was something about these pellets that made one just _have_ to touch them. She clasped a few in her hand. Almost instantly, she felt her hands burning. Pain. _Oh_ _so_ _much_ _pain!_

She looked up at Flowey, tears streaming down her face. The once friendly face had now morphed into a demonic one.

"You idiot..."

Pellets were shot towards her, she dodges as many as she could, the odd couple piercing and scorching her skin. She attempted to fuse with her statue of a body which remained in the same position that she had left it in. She dared not look back at the flower, whose sickly green stem seemed to grow thorns.

"In this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED! DIE!"

She was surrounded by pellets now, and had nowhere to run. Flowey seemed to have a grip on her soul, preventing it from reuniting with her body. She braced herself. It was the end, and she knew it.

Suddenly, pounding footsteps echoed through the cavern. Daring to look up, she saw Flowey looking around confused, and a large figure coming towards them.

"Huh?" Flowey peeped before being subject to a bright fireball which sent him flying to the stone wall. He disappeared into the earth almost immediately.

The large figure tutted, before offering a hand to the now crying girl's soul. Daring to look up, said girl was greeted by a warm, friendly face. The face was covered in soft, white fur and resembled that of a goat's. It was kneeling towards the poor girl, and smiled a reassuring smile.

The goat monster looked the soul in the eyes, and spoke in a kind, feminine voice. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

Seeing the fear on the poor girl's face, the monster continued.  
"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. I pass through this place often to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the cavern!"

Toriel's face was sincere, and honest.  
Cautiously, the girl clasped her shaking hand around the large, soft hand belonging to her saviour.

Finally releasing a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, the girl muttered

"Thank you."


End file.
